Poisoned
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Emma is poisoned by the Wicked Witch. Killian, Charming, and Robin rush her to the hospital for Whale to help her. (Prompted by tumblr user ahookedheart) One Shot, Captain Swan


Killian didn't know how it happened, all he knew was the that Wicked Witch had somehow gotten to her… to Emma. He had rushed over to where she laid on the ground her chest still rising and falling, but her eyes were closed. She wouldn't wake no matter what they did. He felt the panic start to take over as Robin said that they needed to get her help. That was something they could agree on. Without another thought he scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the hospital, Charming and Robin following close behind discussing what kind of poison they thought had been used on her. At the moment, Killian had other things on his mind. Whether or not Emma would wake up or if this poison would kill her. Getting her to the hospital where Dr. Whale was, was his only priority.

As they entered the rather quiet ER the man immediately ran to them as Killian followed, laying her on the stretcher, several nurses rushing around her. "What happened? Who did this to her?" Whale asked and heard Charming answer, but he was paying more attention to Emma. Everything around him just seemed to slow down as he watched them bring Emma to a back room, somewhere that he wasn't allowed to go. Whatever poision the witch used on her did a number and Whale wasn't sure what he could do to help her. Robin had to hold him back when they told him he couldn't follow and he managed to seat himself in the waiting room, glancing back to the room she was in every few seconds.

Eventually they managed to keep her stable and bring her to her own room. When she was settled, Killian moved to her bedside. She was in a coma and Dr. Whale didn't know if she would ever wake up. He took her hand in his, looking at her pale face and wishing he could take her place. She had a family, a son, a life. What did he have… . her. That was it. She didn't deserve this.

He found himself sleeping at her bedside, the only sounds being that of the machines beeping around her, showing that she was still there, still alive. No matter what anyone said to him he refused to leave the room, refused to leave her side. He had heard her say that everyone left her at one point and he refused to be that person. He intended to be ther if she woke up… no when. He had to keep up the hope that she would wake up, even if the waiting was agonizing.

Days went by and he never left her side. Regina was working with a few others to try to find a way to defeat the wicked witch and he refused to leave the room. Every once in a while Henry would bring him something to eat, but he wasn't hungry. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and he found himself talking to her even if he wasn't sure if she could hear him. It was getting harder to watch her. Not able to open her eyes or say a word to him. But then again he found himself more talkative that way. Telling her about what was happening and how he felt. Telling her that no matter what he would always be there and that… . he loved her.

At that he swore he had seen a finger move. Just barely and he found his eyes reaching hers. No movement there. Maybe he was just too tired. Exhausted from the days of never leaving her bedside and not really eating. Still he had the smallest glimmer of hope that she would wake up. That she was in there, that she could hear him. "Emma?" he asked, his fingers brushing her messy blonde hair off the side of her face. She didn't move again and he was starting to think he imagined it. That was when he took her hand and brought it to his cheek. It was warm, perhaps a little warmer than it had been. Something else he was imagining? Then her eyes twitched. Again the smallest movement, but he was sure that he had really seen that.

"Emma … . can you hear me, love?" he asked, his hand moving to her cheek this time and he saw her eyes flutter again. Maybe she was trying to wake up. And he thought that maybe she really could hear him all this time. He found himself leaning closer, not sure what he was thinking except that he wanted her to know he was there. He brushed his lips over hers just barely, feeling a spark go between them. As he opened his eyes he felt his breath catch in his throat as Emma took a deep breath, her eyes opening almost immediately. Killian found himself smiling, tears welling up in his eyes as he brought his hand to her cheek again.

"You saved me," she said, her voice hoarse as she looked up at him with a matching smile. Those words made him smile even brighter another glimmer of hope going through him.

"You … . do you … remember?" he asked, his heart racing in his chest.

Instead of answering she just smiled, grabbing his collar and pulling him down, her lips meeting his.


End file.
